


Christmas Like Before

by Crescent_Crystal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bromance, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, M/M, RaiBeru, Romance, Secret Santa Challenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Crystal/pseuds/Crescent_Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anak-anak angkatan seratus empat berkumpul bersama merayakan Natal pertama mereka setelah mendengar cerita dari dua sahabat yang jarang terlihat berpencar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Like Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cindy Ho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cindy+Ho).



> Dedicated for the event Secret Santa Challenge  
> Christmas Present for Cindy Ho

Musim dingin; sebuah musim yang dipengaruhi oleh iklim dan cuaca sekitar yang menyebabkan udara menjadi dingin. Pada saat-saat tertentu hujan salju pun turun. Artinya, seluruh daerah akan tertutup benda putih padat. Mulai dari jalanan kota, lapangan botak, atap rumah-rumah, sampai pepohonan gundul tak berdaun. Biasanya tanpa memandang situasi-kondisi, para prajurit tetap diperintahkan untuk latihan. Tentu saja, memangnya bocah-bocah itu siapa sampai dapat liburan dari Keith Shadis?

Tadinya begitu.

Kenyataannya, saat ini tidak ada satupun kadet yang berlatih. Tidak satupun.

Kecuali kegiatan memindahkan salju tebal dari lapangan belakang tempat mereka biasa baris-berbaris di pagi hari dengan menggunakan sekop dan pakaian rangkap tiga plus sarung tangan tebal termasuk dalam kategori “latihan”.

Alasannya mudah. Ini hari pertama di musim dingin, tapi sudah ada badai saja semalam suntuk.

Minta dikasih sampo anti ketombe.

“Brrr...A-aku tidak kuat la– _hachoo!”_ Eren Jaeger menjatuhkan sekop di tangannya. “Urgh, kenapa kita harus membersihkan lapangan di musim dingin terakhir kita sebagai bakal tentara sih? Tahun lalu saja kita _maratón_ di hutan.”

“Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini perintah Kepala Instruktur Shadis.” Armin yang saat itu berada tak jauh dari sahabat masa kecilnya langsung menancapkan sekop miliknya di bagian salju yang masih tebal dan menunduk untuk mengambilkan sekop Eren.

“Yeah. Cikal bakal Connie, instruktur botak Shadis yang nyata sadis. Paling-paling besok juga tertimbun salju lagi. Kalau –oh _danke_ , Armin– kalautiap habis hujan salju kita harus membersihkan lapangan, waktu kita di pelatihan militer akan terbuang percuma.”

Armin kembali mengambil sekopnya. “Katakan itu pada Instruktur Keith Shadis, Eren. Sekaligus bagian cikal bakal Connie dan instruktur botak.”

_Telinga yang bagus, sobat._

“A-ahahaha...”

Eren masih tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa Armin ini kelihatan begitu tenang dan nyaman-nyaman saja digelar di tengah dinginnya udara tanpa olahraga yang dapat membuat darah di dalam nadi meletup-letup karena panas? Bahkan belum ada satu jam berlalu dan Eren sudah mulai menggigil kedinginan sambil bersin-bersin tak karuan. Dan Eren sangat yakin pasti saat ini wajahnya merah. Pasti. Hidungnya terutama.

Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan baju zirah demi menghadapi cuaca tidak bersahabat musim dingin. _Scarf_ rajutan warna biru tua dengan beberapa garis yang ditarik jarang membentuk anyaman rapi terdiri dari benang berwarna perak, sarung tangan bercorak biru –agak lebih muda dari _scarf_ miliknya– kaus kaki putih yang juga ada warna biru di bagian jari dan tumit, lalu tidak lupa pakaian rangkap tiga dari wol yang hangat.

‘Mirip yeti’, kalau kata si mungil Christa.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya darimana Eren mendapatkan segala macam pakaian yang lebih tepat didefinisikan sebagai ‘baju orang mau kencan malam Tahun Baru’ tersebut. Silakan bertanya sesuka hati karena Eren tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.

Kenapa? Ada masalah?

Pokoknya, itu rahasia Eren Jaeger seorang.

Eren mendengus kesal kemudian membenarkan _scarf_ yang melilit lehernya agar menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Dengan gerutuan pelan, ia kembali melanjutkan pergerakan tangannya, menyingkirkan salju-salju sial yang terlihat mata.

Lain Eren, lain pula kadet angkatan seratus empat yang lain. Tidak begitu jauh dari Eren dan Armin, bisa dilihat di dekat pagar yang membatasi area lapangan dengan hutan yang beberapa pohonnya masih berdaun lebat, bisa dilihat dua orang pemuda berbadan besar yang tengah berbincang dengan riangnya.

Dari kejauhan, Eren menatap dengan nanar –dan iri, sejujurnya– bagaimana kedua lelaki itu tidak memakai pakaian seperti monster tekstil baru keluar dari pabrik tapi kelihatan biasa-biasa saja.

_Terkadang Tuhan tidak adil, Eren. Ingat itu baik-baik._

Bertolt Hoover dan Reiner Braun sepertinya sangat menikmati ‘hari libur’ mereka. Nampak jelas dari ekspresi bahagia yang terpampang di wajah masing-masing orangnya. Mungkin sudah biasa kalau Reiner Braun yang itu menyunggingkan seringai kelewat-ramah-menjurus-mesum dan tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti baru saja melihat titan terpeleset kotoran binatang, tetapi bicara tentang Bertolt yang tersenyum bahagia dan terkikik geli?

Mimpi apa kalian semalam?

Dari arah barat, Marco Bodt dan Jean Kirschtein tampaknya juga memperhatikan tingkah laku rekan seangkatan mereka tersebut. Sepertinya Jean sangat penasaran hingga pemuda berwajah kuda itu sampai mendekati mereka.

“...lalu ketika Berwick memotong buah pir jadi bintang untuk ditancapkan ke puncak cemara itu.”

“Ah, benar juga. Hahaha, aku masih ingat wajah marah _Schwester_ sewaktu mencium bau busuknya.”

“Oh, apalagi waktu dia lihat beberapa hiasan yang terkena potongan lembek buah pir itu. Mana mungkin aku lupa.”

“Kalian membicarakan apa?” Jean sempat menguping beberapa kalimat mereka dan dari perkiraannya, dua makhluk beda dunia ini sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik.

Reiner langsung berbalik dan mengangkat alis begitu mendengar sahutan dari Jean. Beda dengan Bertolt yang hanya menoleh sambil tetap memasang senyum polos khas anak-anak miliknya.

Sungguh, begitu berbeda dengan saat dua sejoli itu ngobrol sendiri saja.

“Natal.” Reiner memulai. “Kami sedang membicarakan soal Natal.”

“Natal?” Eren berjalan menyambangi kawan-kawannya, berhenti tepat di samping lelaki jangkung yang jarang tampak tanpa partner pirangnya. “Apa itu Natal?”

“Sepertinya aku pernah baca di buku, deh.” Armin menyahut. “Yang dirayakan tiap tanggal dua puluh lima Desember itu bukan?”

“Tepat! Ah, Armin kau memang pintar.” Reiner mengalungkan lengannya di leher Armin, tangan lain mengusap-usap rambut pirangnya dengan afeksi. Di seberang Bertolt menyipitkan mata.

“Jadi? Jelaskan pada kami soal Natal. Kami tersesat di sini.” Marco menimpali. Tangan menancapkan ujung sekop di atas salju yang masih tebal.

“Jadi,” Reiner memulai pidato panjangnya. “Natal itu _event_ yang diadakan di kampung halaman kami setiap tanggal dua puluh lima Desember. Keluarga kami biasanya menggelar makan malam besar. Ayam kalkun, kue dan biskuit, minuman hangat, sup panas, alkohol, berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman tersedia di depan meja siap untuk disantap.

“Selain makanan, kami juga menghias pohon cemara besar yang ada di tengah alun-alun desa. Biasanya di bagian atas pohon cemara diberi hiasan bintang. Di desa kami ada bintang dari kaca. Jadi kalau terkena sinar desa kami jadi terang.”

“Tapi Reiner memecahkan bintang itu.” Bertolt menyahut, terkikik geli teringat bagaimana saat itu Reiner tengah berada di atas tangga dan hendak meletakkan sang bintang ketika kaca itu terjatuh dan hancur.

Reiner melemparkan tatapan datar dengan alis berkedut. “Itu. Itu bukan salahku.”

_“Ja~ ja~”_

“Akhem,” Reiner melanjutkan, “Lalu ada juga kontes musim dingin seperti perang bola salju, membuat patung es, dan banyak yang lainnya.”

“Oh, ada acara tukar kado juga.” Bertolt menambahi. Ia menyentuh scarf berwarna hijau kecoklatan yang melilit lehernya dan tersenyum lebar. “Ini aku dapat dari Reiner.”

Yang disebut namanya hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan. Bertolt, dengan senyum bunga matahari mengatakan hal seperti itu. Oh, memalukan. Tolong hentikan.

Keempat pemuda lainnya hanya kelihatan berbinar-binar. Di kepala mereka berbagai hal berkecamuk. Misalnya saja Eren yang ingin sekali melihat bintang kaca itu, Armin yang ingin melihat patung es, Jean dan Marco yang sepertinya ingin perang bola salju, lalu Sasha yang membayangkan berapa banyak makanan yang bisa dikonsumsi.

...Sasha?

“WOAH!! Sejak kapan kau–“

“Hei, apa lagi di sana? Ada apa lagi? Makanan apalagi di Natal itu?” Sasha tidak menggubris perkataan siapapun-itu-dia-tidak-peduli. Sekarang yang terpenting hanyalah makanan. “Apa ayam kalkun itu enak?”

“SANGAT ENAK, SAYANG.” Reiner bergerak merangkul Sasha, meletakkan lengannya di pundak gadis yang tengah membayangkan makanan, mengenggak air liur di mulutnya. Apalagi begitu Reiner mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang gadis berambut auburn dan berbisik. “Daging yang lembut, rasa kaldu yang kaya, aroma daging panggang–“

“BERIKAN PADAKU!”

Belum selesai Reiner bicara, gadis itu seperti kerasukan setan. Mencengkeram jaket yang dipakai Reiner yang langsung tertawa keras.

“Hahahahaha, santai sedikit, Sasha.” Reiner menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasha agak keras. “Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan Natal kecil-kecilan? Kebetulan hari ini kita bebas setelah menyerok salju.”

Semuanya membelalakkan mata sejenak sebelum mengiyakan dengan antusias.

Sementara para anak muda tersebut mulai mengumpulkan pendapat-pendapat tentang apa saja dan bagaimana acara Natal mereka adakan, Reiner menghampiri Bertolt yang tengah memperhatikan dalam diam sedari tadi sambil memegangi scarf hijaunya. Pria jangkung itu menundukkan kepala, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Reiner menghela napas singkat. Ia mengangkat tangannya mengelus rambut Bertolt perlahan.

“Sedikit bersenang-senang tidak masalah kan, Bertl?”

Bertolt mengangguk kecil, menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah di balik kain tebal yang digenggamnya.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Siang itu Eren dan kawan-kawan menghampiri banyak kadet angkatan seratus empat untuk mengajak mereka berpartisipasi dalam event Natal ini. Reiner dan Bertolt hanya melihat sambil senyum-senyum. Memperhatikan betapa kawan seangkatan mereka tampak begitu bersemangat, seperti anak kecil.

Yah, mereka memang belum masuk kategori dewasa, sih.

Bertolt terkikik geli melihat bagaimana Jean dan Eren saling melempar gumpalan bola salju ke wajah masing-masing. Meriam salju Eren mengenai hidung Jean, pecah menampar pipi dan dahi.

“Terkadang hal seperti ini tidak buruk juga.”

Reiner tersenyum. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

“Nah, kita juga harus melakukan sesuatu.”

o-o-o-o-o-o

Acara hari itu tidak terlalu meriah, tetapi cukup menyenangkan. Para gadis dengan asyiknya mendekorasi pohon cemara mungil yang ada di dekat ruang makan mereka, tampak juga beberapa pemuda yang ikut membantu untuk meletakkan hiasan di tempat yang tak terjangkau. Sekalipun hanya menggunakan barang seadanya, tetapi mereka tidak peduli. Armin menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam membuat prakarya dengan membuat hiasan kertas. Bintang yang seharusnya ada di bagian atas diganti dengan baling-baling berwarna kuning yang kadang berputar kala ada angin. Mikasa pun kelihatan menikmati, membuat orang-orangan yang terlihat salingbergandengan dan memasangnya memutari pohon cemara.

Beberapa orang seperti Jean dan Eren langsung memilih untuk bermain salju yang mulai turun tengah hari dan menutupi lapangan belakang lagi. Connie masuk ke dalam anggota Jean dan menyerang Eren awalnya yang sendirian sebelum Reiner ikut masuk dan menyerang membabi buta. Ymir dan Christa yang melihatnya langsung beralih dan masuk ke grup Jean.

Reiner menciut tidak tega menyerang. Tim Reiner-Eren diserang habis-habisan.

Kadet seratus empat lain yang lebih kalem nampak menikmati membuat boneka dari salju. Ada pula yang mengumpulkan saljunya menjadi satu balok besar dan mengukirnya menggunakan batang kayu pohon yang meranggas. Marco salah satunya. Lelaki berbintik itu membuat beruang setinggi dada dan memakai batu kerikil kecil untuk membuat mata dan hidungnya.

“Selesai~”

“Kau membuat apa, Marco?” Armin yang selesai dengan urusan mendekorasi berjalan menyambangi Marco. Ia mengeluarkan suara “Oooh~” sewaktu mendapati boneka beruang salju berukuran besar di depan matanya. Dan yang kumaksud dengan beruang bukan polar bear realis seperti yang biasa kau temukan di kutub utara, tapi _teddy bear_ berwarna putih yang dingin.

“Aa.”

Suara dari belakang memaksa Marco dan Armin untuk menoleh. Bertolt berdiri di sana dengan wajahnya yang berbinar dan efek bunga-bunga di belakang, memandangi beruang buatan Marco yang berbadan lonjong, tangan mirip tetesan air, kepala oval dan telinga setengah lingkaran.

“Marco, kau yang buat ini?” Bertolt menatap Marco masih dengan wajah anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen.

“Eh, iya. Ada apa?”

“Bagaimana kalau kau buat lagi? Yang lebih besar lagi. Yang kecil-kecil juga. Ya?”

Tatapan itu, ekspresi itu, oh Marco tidak bisa menolak.

“B-baiklah.”

Akhirnya Marco beserta dengan Armin dan Bertolt membuat beberapa boneka beruang salju berbeda ukuran entah untuk apa. Tetapi memang lucu juga kalau dilihat-lihat. Setidaknya enam beruang salju beda ukuran berbaris berdampingan di atas tanah.

“Armin, apa itu moncongnya tidak kurang tambahan di sebelah kanan?”

“Eh? Apa iya?”

“Iya di si–“

Segumpalan salju tiba-tiba saja mendarat di belakang kepala Bertolt yang tengah berjongkok di samping Armin dengan keras dan pecah menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan kecil.

“B-Bertl?!”

“O-ooow…” Lelaki itu langsung mengeluh sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terasa dingin.

Armin bergerak semakin mendekat pada Bertolt dan meraba bagian yang terkena lemparan bola salju baru saja. Armin menoleh ke belakang, melemparkan deathglare ke arah teman-temannya yang bermain perang bola salju itu begitu mendengar rintihan Bertolt.

“Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi, hei,” ucapnya geram. “Siapa yang melempar barusan?”

Yang lain meneguk ludah.

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Armin kelihatan beda dari biasanya. Padahal bukan dia juga yang terkena lemparan. Karena tetap tidak ada jawaban dari mereka, Armin mulai menunduk dan membuat bola salju kemudian melemparkan bola-bola ke wajah mereka semua satu per satu. Tidak perlu waktu lama, lapangan itu pun menjadi ricuh karena perang bola salju. Marco pun ikut andil bagian dan melempari kawan-kawannya sambil bersembunyi di balik lindungan boneka beruang salju yang paling besar bersama dengan Armin.

“Rasakan ini!”

“Hei, itu tidak adil!”

“Awas kau Mar– OI YMIR! KENAPA KAU MELEMPARIKU?!”

“Diam saja kau, botak.”

“Apa?!”

“Jean! Kau ini bisa lempar atau tidak sih?”

“Bawel! Lempar saja sendiri san– EREN!”

“Makan tuh, songong!”

“HAH?”

“APA?”

Di tengah-tengah keributan itu, Bertolt yang masih duduk sambil mengelus kepalanya yang pening karena dingin tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Begitu pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendongak, didapatinya sobat masa kecilnya berdiri di sana sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan dagunya. Bertolt mengedipkan mata dua kali, sebelum ia tersenyum dan berdiri. Berjalan mengendap ke bagian belakang bangunan ruang makan dengan tangan bertautan.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Aku tidak mengerti anak-anak itu.”

Bertolt terkikik kecil, mengulum senyum manis di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan menyilang di depan dua kaki yang ditekuk. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas dengkul dan menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah pohon besar yang ada tepat di depan bangunan ruang makan. Pohon yang dihias oleh teman-teman seangkatan mereka.

Bagian atas pohon tersebut tertimpa lapisan salju tipis yang belum lama turun. Sama seperti yang biasanya terjadi pada pohon di desa asal mereka. Bertolt memperhatikannya dengan tatapan rindu, dalam hatinya ia mengenang hari-harinya di kampung halaman bersama dengan Reiner, Berwick, dan juga Annie. Ya, berempat mereka sering bermain layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya. Duduk mengelilingi api unggun di tengah rumah-rumah perkampungan, bernyanyi riang di bawah lindungan langit malam musim dingin yang bersih, bergandengan tangan, berdekat-dekatan, segalanya demi menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing. Berbincang santai, bercanda singkat, tertawa bersama. Terkadang mereka bertengkar karena masalah sepele, detik berikutnya mulai menempeleng kepala sobatnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Bertolt merindukan segalanya.

Dari samping Reiner melihat dengan seksama ekspresi wajah kawannya tersebut. Ia menghela napas mengetahui isi pikiran pemuda jangkung berkulit sawo matang itu dan berdiri.

“Aku ke dalam sebentar.”

Melihat Bertolt tidak menanggapinya selain dengan “Hn” kecil, Reiner menghela napas dan mengacak-acak rambut Bertolt yang hanya menutup mata sambil mengerang risih.

Kurang lebih lima menit kemudian Bertolt merasakan radiasi panas di punggungnya dan benar saja, Reiner tengah duduk di belakangnya dan mengalungkan tangan kirinya di dada Bertolt. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah cangkir berisikan cairan gelap yang mengepulkan asap.

“…Kopi?”

“Coklat.”

“Reiner, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya dari ibu kantin?” Bertolt melirik sinis, sementara yang rambut pirang hanya nyengir kuda –Jean terkena bola salju Armin– tanpa dosa.

“Aku punya cara sendiri, Bertl.”

Sesungguhnya dari awal Bertolt tidak begitu peduli dengan jawaban Reiner. Kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu berusaha untuk mendapatkan coklat panas yang cukup mahal di kota ini dari ibu kantin tua yang kolot itu sudah cukup baginya. Apalagi sudah sangat lama sejak lidahnya mendapat asupan kakao. Karena Bertolt senang, dia akan diam dan menghabiskan minuman hangat itu. Membiarkan Reiner yang kini memeluknya dengan dua tangan menghangatkan dirinya.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ketika mereka masih sangat muda.

“Hei, Reiner.”

“Hmm?”

“Kita akan pulang ke desa kita, kan?” Bertolt menatap kawannya itu khawatir. Reiner itu tipe sahabat setia yang tidak mudah berkhianat. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Reiner yang cepat akrab dengan orang sekitar itu jadi betah dan lupa tujuan awal mereka untuk kembali ke kampung halaman.

Seakan mengerti ucapan sobatnya yang tinggi tegap, Reiner kembali mengusap surai-surai gelap lelaki di pelukannya itu dan berkata pelan. “Ya, kita akan pulang, Bertolt. Tidakkah kau yang mengajakku pulang? Kalau itu dirimu, aku akan mengikuti hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun.”

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengecup pipi Bertolt ketika yang lebih tinggi menoleh sedikit. Bertolt menggembungkan pipi.

“Gombal. Mesum. Licik.”

Reiner ketawa ngakak.

“Hahahah…” Menarik napas dalam-dalam, “Haaaaaah…”

Reiner meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Bertolt yang masih menyesap coklat panas. Bertolt melihat ke depan, tidak peduli lagi rekan pirangnya mau melakukan apa. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menghirup aroma manis kakao bercampur gula dan menatap ke langit perak cenderung abu-abu. Telinganya mendengarkan desir napas kawannya yang terasa begitu dekat, memfokuskan diri pada suara-suara berfrekuensi rendah dan mengabaikan jerit kesenangan yang berasal dari sisi lain bangunan tempat makan.

Bertolt menikmatinya. Bagaimana tangan besar Reiner merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat yang tidak terlalu erat. Bertolt membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang, meletakkan berat badannya ke punggung dan memaksa Reiner menopang tubuh mereka berdua agar tidak jatuh menimpa lantai kayu.

Keduanya duduk dalam diam. Asap mengepul di depan wajah. Bertolt menyesap lagi beberapa kali coklatnya hingga bagian bawah gelas bersih dari cairan dan menampakkan sisa-sisa bubuk kakao yang tak ikut larut.

Kemudian beberapa menit setelah ketenangan yang menyenangkan hati itu, Bertolt mulai bersuara. Hanya gumaman tanpa kata, dengungan.

_In English, we could say ‘humming’._

Sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan seorang kakak perempuan di desa mereka. “First Noel”, lagu manis yang menenangkan.

“Nanana, nana nana… nanana na na na…”

“Nanana na na na… Nana na na na na…”

Tak lama, Reiner ikut menyahut dengan gumaman bernada lebih rendah beberapa tangga. Keduanya tidak mengubah posisi, tetap bersenandung sembari memeluk dan menyandarkan diri ke rekan masing-masing. Bahkan hingga lagu selesai dan keduanya kembali diam, mereka tetap mempertahankan posisi tangan dan badan seperti itu.

Hingga Reiner mempererat pelukannya, Bertolt menoleh ke samping kanan.

“Reiner?”

“Bertl,” Pemuda pirang itu berbisik pelan, dahi masih bersandar di pundak yang mata coklat tua. “Merry Christmas.”

Bertolt tersenyum senang. Ditaruhnya gelas di tangannya dan ia sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya demi meletakkan tangan di atas leher Reiner dan menurunkan kepalanya, mengecup kening lelaki tersebut. “Merry Christmas, Rein.”

Reiner memasang ekspresi dengan dua kelopak mata terbuka lebar. Detik berikutnya ia menjepit dagu Bertolt di antara dua jarinya dan menempelkan bibir mereka beberapa detik.

Dan setelah keduanya melepaskan diri, rona merah merangkak naik ke pipi. Reiner membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kayu, lengan kekar menutupi mata. Bertolt menyembunyikan wajah di kedua telapak tangan.

_Ah, aku menciumnya lagi. Setelah sekian lama._

Keduanya tetap seperti itu. Tiap-tiap individu kembali bungkam dan menikmati kesunyian musim dingin yang khas.

Ya, sesekali bersenang-senang seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

Setidaknya, hari ini mereka melupakan hal-hal yang membebani pikiran dan mencoba bahagia apa adanya.

Setidaknya, mereka mengukir kenangan manis di sini.

Kenangan yang menyenangkan, yang mungkin tak akan terulang lagi sepanjang hidup mereka.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi…  
> Halo Cindy Ho~ Saya yang ya-seperti-ini adalah Secret Santamu~  
> Pertama-tama biarkan saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa mempertahankan benda ini sebatas friendship belaka. Awalnya saya hanya berencana ‘nyerempet sho-ai’, tapi karena pengaruh dapat karakter utama yang notabene OTP nomer sekian saya jadi ya…HAHAHA MAAF YA *sungkem*  
> DAN SAYA PENING EPILOGNYA MAU GIMANA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *nyelem*  
> Tapi saya senang kok dapat ini. Perasaan saya ringan sekali sewaktu menuliskan kata demi kata disini. Terutama bagian terakhir adegan RaiBeru yang duduk di tangga dekat ruang makan. Aduh, saya senang banget dapat challenge yang itu. Sungguh, nggak bohong.  
> Dan this is it! Inilah jadinya. Seperti apa isinya saya serahkan kepada pembaca.  
> Happy New Year!


End file.
